It is proposed to continue analysis of the interrelationships between genically controlled large scale cellular patterns and cytoplasmically inherited short-range patterns in the ciliate Tetrahymena thermophila. The genically controlled patterns will be investigated by further study of the phenotypes of single-gene mutants affecting these patterns, notably janus, pseudomacrostome, and disorganized. The janus mutation has been combined in double homozygotes with the other pattern mutants, and the phenotypes of these double homozygotes will be investigated. Also, genetic and physiological means for enhancement of the janus phenotype are being explored, as a preliminary to screening for new mutations affecting cell-surface pattern, in particular new alleles of janus. Cytoplasmically inherited patterns are being studied in a continuing analysis of the relationship of mitochondrial localization to the autonomously propagated asymmetrical configuration of microtubules in the Tetrahymena cortex. The interaction between these two types of control will be investigated by superimposing a cytoplasmically inherited ciliary meridian inversion on the genically controlled janus condition, investigating in particular the possibility of an enhancement of the geometric reversal of oral structures resulting from janus gene action when an inverted ciliary meridian is superimposed upon the site of this aberrant gene action.